coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9311 (27th November 2017)
Plot Jude tells Mary that George is having tests done to find out what's wrong with him. Billy is in a celebratory mood and takes Todd and Summer out for dinner. Gary rows with Faye for taking Phelan's word over Anna's. Michelle finds a cheap deal but Robert is adamant they can't afford a holiday. Daniel and Zeedan convince her to book it anyway and surprise him. Mary wonders if George has hay-fever from being in the flower shop. Norris works out that "Jemima" is Gemma and brings Henry Newton to the Rovers to reunite the pair. Gemma is delighted to see him and leaps into his arms. Todd surreptitiously finds out from Adam that his mum's name was Susan. Anna is denied bail. As she's led away, Anna asks Tim and Gary to look after Faye and tells Faye that she loves her. Norris reminds Gemma that her posters promised a reward for finding Henry. She showers him with kisses. Liz recognises Henry as Cecil Newton's grandson and tells Gemma he's Weatherfield royalty. Todd is jumpy at dinner after Daniel makes an innocent comment about his grisly cases. Billy notices his discomfort and worries that he's hiding something from him. Robert isn't happy that Michelle booked the holiday and points out that he'll still be recovering from his operation. Seb leaves No.4 and moves in with the Phelans after Eileen invites him. Faye feels let down by her family and follows suit. Gary is unable to stop her. Kevin and Jack go to stay with Bill. Billy demands the truth about the crash and threatens to hire a private investigator himself if Todd doesn't tell him. Todd admits that the woman in the other car died. He tries to brush aside the victim's identity but at Billy's insistence he reveals that it was Susan Barlow, Adam's mother. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes Guest cast *Solicitor - Michelle Butt *Henry Newton - George Banks *Judge - Philippa Howell Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Magistrates Court - Foyer and courtroom Notes *Last appearance of Aadi Alahan until 13th August 2018. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Todd attempts to hide the truth from Billy; Faye decides where her loyalties lie; and Gemma discovers Henry's surprising family connections. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,080,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2017 episodes